Soulscape
by Ley93
Summary: This story revolves around Melina and Mickie adopting two children from France . I promise it's better than I'm making it sound. Full summary inside. some dialogue in spanish and french!


**Chapter 1**

**Breathe, You Belong Here Pt.1A**

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the WWE or Mickie James & Melina. Sucks I know =P. But on the Brightside, I do own the rest of the characters =D

Summary: For young Shawne-Rudolfo IV and her little brother Maveric-Francis getting a new family after five years of being wards of the state in Paris, France seemed impossible, but leave it to Mickie James and Melina Perez to make the impossible, possible. Born to parents Shawne-Rudolfo Jiménez III and Maveric-Francis Rousseau V in Lourdes, France, they grew up in a duel cultural home; their father (Shawne) of Spaniard heritage, their mother (Maveric) of French. They lived a somewhat peaceful yet adventures life until their parent's tragic death, due to a car accident, five years earlier, on Maveric's fourth birthday. They had no real family besides their parents, so upon their death they became wards of France. Luckily for them their mother's best friend, Johanna Sepúlveda, who was also good friends with Mickie, happened to be a social worker, who lived in Paris. She took them both in and searched for a family to suit the young children. It took five years, in which time Shawne managed to become affiliated with a local gang in her area as a means of keeping herself, her brother, and Johanna safe. Maveric developed a seasonal case of depression which has not left him since age five, and yet they both managed to develop the strongest brother/sister bond imaginable.

A/N: I've been working on this for months, but stopped. I guess I finally have my motive to write back.

Melina and Mickie set patiently in the airport lounge… Okay that's a lie. They both were jittery, nervous, and downright timorous. They had been anticipating Shawne and Maveric's arrival for weeks, yet they were solicitous that the young girl and boy would not want to be a part of their family. They had only had a chance to meet three times over the course of them trying to adopt the two. Still they were hoping for a warm reception from both children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the pilot came over the intercom announcing that they would soon be landing Shawn nudged her brother and pulled her head down around her neck. She took her i-pod, stuffed it into her hoodie pocket, and pre-paired for the landing. Maveric sat rigid in his chair, his knees to his chest and the hood of his hoodie over his head. He always hated flying. Shawne glanced over at him and slid her hand under his hood and ruffled his hair. They both understood this as an unspoken sign of affection, so he shot her a small grin before lowering his head back to its previous position. They both were a bit apprehensive as the plane landed, Maveric a bit more dauntless than Shawne.

For them both it seems as though everything was now moving in slow motion from the plane landing, to walking off it, to beginning their walk through the gate. It was becoming a bit overwhelming for Shawne, so she came to an abrupt halt only to feel a soft hand grasp her shoulder. She looked up and was graced with Jo's gentle assuring smile. "Don't worry Ru; these are good people, and good friends of mine and your mom."

Shawne just sighed softly, nodding her head "I know Jo… but i-" Jo silenced her with a wave of the hand. She bent down and looked Shawn in the eyes. "I promised you that I wouldn't let anyone I didn't trust have you or Frani, and I meant that." Shawne simply nodded knowing, "Alright, now are you going to be ok? Wouldn't want you to freak and have a panic attack or anything." Jo asked chuckling lightly as she stood.

Shawn smirked, turning around, she pulled her hood of her black hoodie over her head and began to back pedal, "What's it to you oldie?" she taunted before turning back around and sprinting down the gate corridor. Jo grabbed the hood of her red hoodie and threw it over her head, "Oldie huh?" she called after the girl as she took off right behind her.

Maveric lifted his head and watched his sister and Jo's antics and had a good chuckle while shaking his head. Shawne turned around and caught site of Jo running after her so she sped up but came to a precipitous stop upon reaching the end of the corridor. Jo was easily able to catch up caught Shawne and caught her in a headlock. She laughed as Shawne struggled under her grasp while laughing uncontrollably.

"Now who's the oldie again?" Jo questioned with a playful smirk.

Shawne, whose face was pressed into Jo's arm, let her body sag in mock defeat. Successfully tricking Jo into loosening her grasp, which allowed Shawne to pull Jo's sleeve up and bite her arm. Jo quickly pulled her arm to her side. Shawne stepped back, smirking all the while. Jo glared at Shawne and rubbed her arm, "You're a fucking beast!" Shawne grinned cheekily, "Oops." She said smirking.

Jo cradled her injured arm as she lunged at Shawne. Shawne tried to run but was grabbed by Jo around her waist and hoisted into the air over Jo shoulder. She began to flail a bit as Jo started to spin around. "Gah! Put me down Jo!" Shawne screamed in between laughing, thankfully in the near empty airport.

In the midst of all their playing and laughter they both failed to notice Mickie and Melina. Upon walking out of the corridor Maveric made his way over to the pair of women, bypassing his guardian and sister. As he approached the duo he slid the hood of his hoodie off his head, he took his earphones out and stuffed them into his pocket.

Melina and Mickie watched the boy as he approached them, their excitement near overflowing. Maveric looked up at the women with a shy smile. Mickie bent down, motioning for him to come closer.

He shuffled his feet in a brief moment of nervousness, but moved closer none the less. Mickie opened her arms to him causing a toothy smile to grace his face. He moved into her arms and wrapped his arms around her neck. Mickie wrapped her arms around his small waist and lifted him into the air as she stood.

Maveric pulled back, but his hands remained on Mickie's shoulder, and smiled goofily as Mickie ran her hand through his choppy, jet black hair. He shook his head, so to remove her hand. Mickie chuckled softly at him, and placed a gently kiss on his cheek before setting him down and motioning toward his sister and Jo. He shook his head in amusement at the two.

Melina, though amused by the two, cleared her throat in an attempt to announce their presence. Jo slowed to a stop but still held Shawne over her shoulder. "Hey Mel, Mick." She said nonchalantly, whilst smiling widely. Mickie laughed as she watched Shawne squirm to get down. She looked at Jo silently telling her to release the girl. Jo nodded and caught Shawne by the leg flipping her top half over. Shawne's hands hit the floor and her bottom half followed, she flipped forward landing perfectly.

As she stood she pushed her hoodie off her head and glared playfully at Jo through her jet black, red streaked hair. Jo chuckled and wrapped her arm around Shawne's shoulders pulling her close to herself. "Short stack it's not polite to not greet your parents." Shawne elbowed Jo in the side of her stomach. Shawne's face became somber before she turned to face Mickie and Melina, but the first thing her eyes caught site of was Maveric. He stood near attached to Melina's hip with her hand on his shoulder. She eyed her brother questioningly.

Maveric shook his head at his sister's silliness. "C'est tout droit Shawne. Cesser d'avoir peur." Shawne nostrils flair as she responded heatedly, "Je n'ai pas peur!" Having never shrunken away from his sister's challenges he responded calmly, "Alors venez ici et dites bonjour." Shawne glared at him. "Nous pouvons tous être des traîtres comme vous." She sneered. In a flash Maveric went from Melina's side to Shawne's face, "Je ne suis pas une pute traître!"

"Stop!" Jo shouted as she moved between the two. She turned to face Shawne, grabbing her by the front of her hoodie, she pulled her near. "Go, other side, we'll talk." She pushed Shawne in the direction of baggage claim before turning to Maveric. She bent down and gently clasp his chin her hands. His eyes watered slightly and he sniffed a bit. Jo sighed before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Watch your tongue next time Frani." He nodded before turning to walk back over to Melina.

Jo gave Melina and Mickie a sympathetic glance before going to catch up with Shawne.

Melina looked at Mickie, her eyes tearing slightly. She walked to chairs, Maveric's hand securely in her own. As she sat down, he plopped down beside her. His own eyes were tinged with red, and slightly puffy. Melina gently whipped the stray tears off his face before placing a kiss on the crown of his head. He snuggled into her side and looked up at her. "No te preocupes. Ella va a estar bien, ella sólo tiene que calmarse." He said softly. Melina looked down at the young boy in shock. "You speak two languages?" He smiled sheepishly, "Actually Shawne and I speak three."

Mickie smiled at the duo as she sat down on the other side of Maveric and ruffled his hair smiling softly at him, "You'll fit in perfectly then… hopefully both of you." Mickie added sadly.

TBC????

I feel really good about this story, this is probably the only one that I really feel secure with. I've been working so freakin' hard on this ^^ I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

R&R you guys!!!! ^_^


End file.
